mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Бабуля Смит/Галерея
Первый сезон Applejack_introduces_Granny_Smith_S1E01.png|Магия дружбы. Часть 1 New_Granny_Smith_S01E03.png|Приглашение на бал Granny_Smith_sniffing_the_produce_S1E05.png|Заносчивый грифон Granny_Smith_closing_bag_S01E07.png|Укрощение дракона The_Apple_family_defending_Sweet_Apple_Acres_S1E10.png|Незваные гости Big_McIntosh,_Apple_Bloom,_Granny_Smith_cheering_S1E13.png|Осенний забег Granny_Smith_angry_S1E18.png|Шоу талантов Young_Big_McIntosh_with_Granny_Smith_S1E23.png|История знаков отличия Второй сезон Granny_Smith_dancing_S2E02.png|Возвращение Гармонии. Часть 2 Granny_Smith_taking_care_of_foals_S2E04.png|Затмение Луны Granny_Smith_pokes_her_eye_with_the_megaphone_S2E05.png|Настоящие сёстры Granny_Smith_in_front_of_an_apple_stand_S2E06.png|Загадочная лихорадка Granny_Smith_whats_that_S2E8.png|Таинственный защитник Granny_Smith_pointing_S2E12.png|День семьи Applejack_talking_to_Granny_Smith_S2E14.png|Пропажа Apple_Bloom_and_Granny_Smith_S2E15.png|Сверхскоростная Соковыжималка 6000 Embarrassed_Apple_Bloom_S2E23.png|Секреты и тайны Понивилля Третий сезон The_ponies_are_dressing_to_fool_Trixie_S3E05.png|Магическая дуэль Granny_Smith_winks_S3E6.png|Неспящие в Понивилле Granny_Smith_reminiscing_4_S3E8.png|Слёт семьи Эппл Granny_Smith_winks_at_Applejack_S03E09.png|Спайк к вашим услугам Granny_Smith,_Apple_Bloom,_and_Big_Mac_on_top_of_ice_S03E10.png|Перевоспитание в доме Флаттершай Granny_Smith%27s_saggy_cheeks_S03E11.png|Только для любимцев Applejack_rediscovers_her_destiny_S03E13.png|Загадочное волшебное лекарство ''My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии Granny Smith the lunch lady EG.png Fluttershy walking to a lunch table EG.png Pinkie Pie spinning around EG.png Четвёртый сезон Granny_Smith_pulling_at_black_vine_S4E01.png|Принцесса Искорка. Часть 1 Granny_Smith_about_to_high-hoof_Scootaloo_S4E05.png|Полет к финишу Granny_Smith_in_rocking_chair_S4E09.png|Пинки Эппл Пай Granny_Smith_walking_to_Mayor_S4E13.png|Будь проще! Granny_Smith_%27We%27ll_find_out%27_S4E14.png|Ванильная пони Granny_Smith_looking_S4E17.png|Пони, которая присматривает за мной Ponies_talking_S4E19.png|Помощь Крошки Бель Granny_-Who_done_that--_S4E20.png|Прыжок веры Granny_-My_eyes_playin%27_tricks-_S4E23.png|В плену у вдохновения Ponyville_Residents_S4E26.png|Королевство Искорки. Часть 2 My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Радужный рок/Короткометражки Pinkie on the One Granny Smith teaching Pinkie to bake cookies EG2.png Granny Smith folding cookie batter EG2.png Granny Smith winking at Pinkie EG2.png Pinkie Pie spinning wooden spoon EG2.png Granny Smith shocked EG2.png A Case for the Bass Applejack's house EG2.png Applejack asks Granny Smith about her bass EG2.png Granny Smith trying to remember EG2.png Granny Smith -Flibbity Flabbity or something- EG2.png AJ promotes Flim and Flam's pawn shop EG2.png Granny Smith -since when do you play the bass-- EG2.png Shake your Tail! Granny Smith and students dancing EG2.png Perfect Day for Fun Granny Smith rocking out to the music EG2.png Group shot of supporting characters EG2.png My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Радужный рок Granny Smith using two apple cores as earplugs EG2.png View of Applejack's garage EG2.png Пятый сезон Granny Smith -eeyup!- S5E4.png|Блум и тень Granny Smith shouting -go!- S5E17.png|Братский фестиваль Apple Bloom thanking Applejack S5E18.png|В поисках утраченного знака Granny Smith telling a story S5E20.png|Разбивающие сердца Granny Smith being spooky S5E21.png|Мастер страха Giant mallet hammers applesauce can lids S5E25.png|Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 1 Mane Six and ponies final crowd shot S5E26.png|Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 2 Шестой сезон Granny Smith distributing presents S6E8.png|День очага Zombie Granny slowly following behind S6E15.png|28 розыгрышей спустя Granny Smith the buckball referee S6E18.png|Бакбольный сезон Gabby helps Granny Smith cross the street S6E19.png|Виноваты знаки отличия Granny Smith and swimming pig in photo S6E21.png|За всем не угонишься Granny Smith muttering to herself S6E23.png|Где скрывается ложь Седьмой сезон Twilight Sparkle looking at her mirror S7E1.png|Совет Селестии Granny Smith "I have had a hankerin'" S7E2.png|Чаша терпения Rarity -that would be tres gauche!- S7E6.png|Вечный жеребёнок Young Granny Smith smirking at Grand Pear S7E13.png|Идеальная пара Sweet Apple Admirers eating Granny's food S7E14.png|Обратная сторона славы Granny Smith takes off her wig and bonnet S7E19.png|Грива в тебе не главное My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Летние короткометражки Учитель на замену Granny Smith enters the classroom SS8.png Granny Smith -itty-bitty cafeteria crisis- SS8.png Granny Smith asks for Principal Celestia's help SS8.png Principal Celestia looking at the wall clock SS8.png Искусство дружбы Granny Smith giving a drink to Pinkie Pie SS10.png Pinkie Pie sipping fruit juice in the cafeteria SS10.png Pinkie questions Granny Smith's -creative juices- SS10.png Granny Smith looking flabbergasted at Pinkie SS10.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Own Ending Новые тренды Rarity bumps into Granny Smith EGDS12b.png Granny Smith wearing a rainbow wig EGDS12b.png Шиммер за рулём Granny Smith -who are you callin' a jalopy-!- CYOE5b.png Granny Smith pulling on a tarp CYOE5b.png Sunset and Granny looking at the truck CYOE5b.png Applejack hugging Granny's old truck CYOE5b.png Granny Smith -the ride of your lives- CYOE5b.png Sunset Shimmer driving Granny's truck CYOE5b.png Sunset, Applejack, and Granny's eyes go wide CYOE5b.png Granny Smith -be prepared- CYOE5b.png Sunset Shimmer worried about failing CYOE5b.png Granny Smith opens back of the truck CYOE5b.png Granny Smith holding a wrench CYOE5b.png Sunset Shimmer unscrewing tire bolts CYOE5b.png My Little Pony в кино'' Granny Smith blows a feather off her pie MLPTM.png Twilight judging the Apple family's pies MLPTM.png Applejack and family at the festival banquet MLPTM.png IDW комиксы My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (комиксы) Comic issue 5 page 7.png Comic issue 8 blank cover.jpg Comic issue 9 page 1.png Comic issue 19 page 2.jpg Comic issue 27 page 3.jpg Comic issue 30 cover A.jpg Comic issue 30 cover A textless.jpg Comic issue 30 page 2.jpg Comic issue 30 page 3.jpg Comic issue 30 in Polish page 13.jpg Comic issue 46 page 3.jpg Comic issue 46 page 4.jpg Comic issue 50 Fried Pie Comics cover.jpg Comic issue 54 cover RI.jpg Comic issue 59 page 1.jpg My Little Pony Micro-Series MLP- Micro Series 6 Cover A.jpg Micro-Series issue 6 cover A textless.jpg Micro-Series issue 6 credits page.jpg Micro-Series issue 6 page 1.jpg Micro-Series issue 6 page 2.jpg Micro-Series issue 6 page 3.jpg Micro-Series issue 6 page 4.jpg Micro-Series issue 6 page 5.jpg Micro-Series issue 6 page 6.jpg Micro-Series issue 6 page 7.jpg My Little Pony: Friends Forever Friends Forever issue 2 page 2.jpg Friends Forever issue 7 cover RE BronyCon.jpg Friends Forever issue 7 cover RE BronyCon textless.jpg Friends Forever issue 7 cover RE BronyCon verB.jpg Friends Forever issue 8 credits page.jpg Friends Forever issue 8 page 1.jpg Friends Forever issue 8 page 2.jpg Friends Forever issue 9 cover A.jpg Friends Forever issue 9 sub cover.jpg Friends Forever issue 9 sub cover textless.jpg Friends Forever issue 9 credits page.jpg Friends Forever issue 9 page 1.jpg Friends Forever issue 9 page 2-3.jpg Friends Forever issue 9 page 4.jpg Friends Forever issue 9 page 5.jpg Friends Forever issue 9 Jonagolds fight over Granny.png Friends Forever issue 27 cover A.jpg Friends Forever issue 27 sub cover.jpg Friends Forever issue 27 credits page.jpg Friends Forever issue 27 page 1.jpg Friends Forever issue 27 page 2.jpg Friends Forever issue 27 page 3.jpg Товары Granny_Smith_miniature_set_pony.png|Товары Разное RemasteredOpeningTrain-1.png|Разное en:Granny Smith/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей